Forever Yours
by KageFoxZero
Summary: [AU] SasuSaku Highschool. Sakura and Ino are bestfriends since childhood. A certain situation separate their ways and promised to one another that no matter what happens, they will remain friends forever. But what if they found out they are both inlove with one guy named Sasuke, will it ruin their treasured friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi there everyone! I am new here in this site and this is my first fanfic to write. I'm not really a good storyteller and not even good in English so just bear with it and hope you'll like the story. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NARUTO. This is just a product of my 'fantasies' about my favorite anime pairings (sasusaku). This story was made not for profit but for pure fun only. No bad intentions. Thank you and hope you'll enjoy! ;)

**CHAPTER 1: **The Little Flower

**A **girl with a pair of green eyes and pink short hair came out from her room happily. She's humming a song while stepping down their stairs but on her way down, she missed one step and on the act of falling when someone caught her before hitting the floor.

"I told you to be careful when walking on the stairs." a man with blue eyes and pink dull hair, styled into a shape of cherryblosssom told her. "You might fall and hurt yourself. So be careful next time Sakura-chan." The last words are more sounded like an order than a request.

The little girl named Sakura was about to cry when her father, Kizashi Haruno put his finger on her lips. "Sshhh... don't cry. _Young_ ladies don't cry" he said putting a smile on his face. Sakura nodded then wiped her tears. She smiled back to him.

"I'm just 7 years old father. I'm not a lady yet." she giggled.

"That's why I called you _young _lady." Kizashi said.

She chuckled. "Was that supposed to be another _pun_ joke father?"

He scratched his head. "That wasn't obvious, was it?" Sakura shook her head then they laughed.

A voice from the kitchen interrupts the two. "Come on you two! Breakfast is ready!" a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length blonde hair and a pair of green eyes just like her daughter called them out.

"Coming!" the father and daughter answered together.

In their kitchen.

"Are you excited to your first day of school Sakura-chan?" her mother, Mebuki Haruno asked while putting rice on Sakura's plate. Sakura think for a second. "Mm.. I don't know." Not sure on how to answer her mother. "School is fun dear. You will be able to meet and make friends."

Sakura took her chopsticks and picked some tempura. "I hope so." she said before putting the tempura into her mouth. Kizashi and Mebuki look worried then exchange glances.

After eating, Kizashi and his daughter need to go on their respective duties. Kizashi is a well-defined businessman in their town, Konoha. He's kinda well known as an owner of one of the biggest and a little famous pharmaceutical store. From his hard-work, he gained respect from his employees and to the townspeople as well. He named his store 'CHERRY BLOSSOM' derived from her beloved daughter's name 'Sakura' which literally means, 'cherry blossom' the flower.

Their car stopped in front of Konoha Academy. This will be the school Sakura is studying at. Her father went outside and opens the door for her.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay!" he tried to comfort her when he saw her worried eyes. The girl glanced at him and said. "Thank you father." she kissed him on the cheek and went in.

"Wait for me when school is over!" he reminded. Sakura turned around and waved her father goodbye.

"Okay! Be careful!" she responded and continue to walk.

Riiiiiiiiiiiing...

"It's break time kids! Go eat your snacks now. I'll be out for a while." The teacher said to her students.

"Yay! Snack time!" a fat boy gets excited and opens his snack quickly. Beside him is Sakura staring at her food. "Are you not going to eat that?" the fat boy asked.

"N-no… I-I will." she answered him then grabbed her bread filled with strawberry jam. Three girls walk in front of her.

"Hey, that forehead of yours is really biiiiiiiig!" the girl at the middle teased then laughed at her. She looked down on the floor to hide her tears and secretly wipe it.

"Oh look! She's crying.." the other one mock.

"Careful! Her forehead is so big and shinny that it's blinding me." the other girl added then they continue to laugh. She bit her lip to stop her tears from falling again. This is why she hates public places including schools and parks every time kids saw her and her large forehead, they always tease her like hell and it hurts her sensitive emotions. Yes, she admits, she is so sensitive.

"Stop it you three little noisy pigs!" a girl protested behind them. Her eyebrows met in annoyance and anger. "Do you want a hit from this?" She showed her right fist in front of their scared faces. The three girls ran away. "That's right! Run away scaredy cats!" the blonde haired girl exclaimed. She ignored them and faced the little girl they're teasing around.

"Are you okay?" she asked. The young girl nodded. "By the way, I'm Ino, Yamanaka Ino." she introduced her self and offered her hand. "And you are?"

Sakura looked at her and saw her smiling. "S-Sakura, Haruno Sakura." she took her hand and shake. "Thank you..." she said in a hushed voice.

"Nah! It's okay. Why didn't you speak up back there?" Ino took a sit in front of her.

"I-I just can't..." Sakura shyly answered.

"What a shy girl you are." Ino commented then sighed. Sakura got embarrassed with her self because Ino was right, she is such a shy sensitive girl.

"Come on, cheer up! Let's eat our snacks together." she cheerfully said.

** S**akura's class was over. She saw her father waiting in front of the gate. Her father waved and she waved back then rushed to his direction.

"How's school? How's class?" he constantly asked while starting the car. She shrugged her shoulders and answered him. "It's fine father."

"Were your classmates' kind and make friends with them?" he asked her once more turning the wheels to the right.

"Y-yeah… Some of them." Sakura is unable to tell what happened during their break time. Kizashi wondered."Some of them? Why? Did something bad happen?" He senses something's not right the way she answered him. Sakura realized her answer and shook her head hurriedly. "N-no... I-It's not like that father..." she denied.

_'I can't tell my father what happened... I don't want them to be worried about me.' _She thought and looked outside to avoid his father's questioning look.

"Okay then, if you say so." She turned around and saw her father smiling. He's not convinced but didn't bother to ask questions anymore, instead, he gently touched her head and remarked. "Just always remember that I and your mother are always here for you, Sakura." He got a nod as an answer.

**It's kinda short, I guess. Please review, and also comments and suggestions are very much appreciated.**

**Peace out! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Ribbon of Courage

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NARUTO. This story was made not for profit but for pure fun only. No bad intentions. Thank you!

**CHAPTER 2: **Ribbon of Courage

**I**no and Sakura became good friends. Every time she's with her, the bullies won't dare tease her anymore. One afternoon, Ino called her out after they were dismissed.

"Sakura wait up!" Sakura was about to step out from their room when she heard her best friend. She waited for her and walked out together in the school's hallway.

"Hey, since its weekend and there's no class tomorrow, would you like to play with me at the park?" Ino invited. "I think it's just a few meters away from your house."

Sakura got excited on the idea. She always wanted to play there but she doesn't have any friends to play with. "I'll see if my mother would let Me." she answered.

"I will wait for you there 3 pm! Don't be late, ok?" Ino ran to her mother who is waiting in front of their school's main gate.

Saturday: 2:53 pm.

Sakura quickly got up from her bed after checking the time. She hurriedly walked out from her room and search for her mother who's in their front porch watering her plants.

"Mother..."

Mebuki face her daughter standing at their door. "What is it Sakura?"" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Can I go to the park? Ino is waiting for me there."

"The Yamanaka's daughter?" Sakura nodded. "Okay you may go but go home before it gets dark." Sakura's face lightened with excitement. She hugged her mother and said. "Thank you mother. I promise I'll be home early!"

The park is just three houses away from theirs. Sakura arrived at exactly 3. She saw Ino sitting on the swing waiting.

"Am I late?" She stands in front of her friend. Ino looked at the park's clock. She gets off on the swing. "No, you're exactly in time." Ino took her hand and pulled her in the slide's direction. "The other kids are not here yet so let's play while waiting for them."

"You mean there will be other kids we're playing with? Not just the two of us?""Sakura got nervous. She never played to other kids except Ino 'cause they are always teasing her having a large forehead. Ino notice it and calm her. "Relax. They won't bite. In fact, they are nice and kind." Sakura felt a little better. The two climbed up in the slide and play.

After a few minutes, Ino saw two boys walking to their direction. "Shikamaru, Choji over here!" she called the two. Sakura was surprised to see them. Some more kids are trailing behind them and they looked familiar to her. The girl dressed in yellow with short black hair is Hinata, beside her is a boy wearing green shirt and a puppy on top of his head is Kiba, and the other boy wearing sunglasses and a hooded shirt is Shino. They were their classmates!

"Is it them you're talking about?" Sakura curiously asked. "Yup!" Ino replied.

"You're late!" Ino yelled at Shikamaru when they arrived. Shikamaru explained and apologized to them. "Sorry, Akamaru saw a cat and chased after it." talking about Kiba's puppy. "We have to stop him that's why." he said while scratching his head.

"Okay. Come on let's play!" Ino grumbled. They all played together. Ino was right, they are nice and kind and happy to play with. She enjoyed playing with them.

As she promised to her mother, she got home early but covered in dirt already. Mebuki ordered her to take a bath and get ready for their dinner. Sakura followed her mother. She cleaned her self and came down for their dinner.

One Sunday afternoon at the park, Sakura got there early so she played with her self for a while. She scooped a soil on the ground when she noticed someone is coming. Sakura thought it was Ino but to her disappointment, it's the three girls bullying her back at their school. She instantly put her bangs down to cover her forehead.

"Look it's the Big Forehead!" the girl at the middle pointed on her then the other two laughed. She ignored them and continue what she's doing.

"Think you can hide that BIG forehead?!" the other one mocked.

She clenched her fist and bit her lip. Her face turns red then suddenly, someone hit the trio with pebble stones. "Ouch!" the bullies yelped together. They looked for the culprit, who's behind them, then their faces became pale and their jaw dropped in shocked.

Ino's breathing heavily. "Get outta here!" she barked at them.

"Mommy!" the three cried and run as fast as they can.

"Did they hurt you?" Ino is worried to her friend.

Sakura gazed at her then smiled a bitter smile and answered. "At least, not physically." Ino pity her but didn't show it 'cause she knows it might upset her. Sakura never wanted to be pity by others.

"I'm sorry I was late." she sat down beside her. "We've just arrived from shopping and run here as fast as I can." Ino explained. "Here take this." Ino brought something. Sakura looked puzzled. "It's a ribbon."Sakura took it and asked her. "What is this for?" staring at the red ribbon Ino gave. "Wear it, that way you can draw attention to the cuter features of your forehead." she explained.

Sakura was flattered and teary-eyed at the same time. "Aw, c'mon!" Ino complained when she saw her tears.

"Tears of joy you pig!" Sakura whined. Ino was a bit shock on how Sakura called her. "Oh yeah forehead!" then, Ino jokingly teased. They both laughed on each others insults. "Let me put it to you." Ino took back the ribbon and put it on Sakura's head. "There. See I told you." she praised after putting it on her. Sakura feel its smoothness then she faced Ino and thanked her. "Thank you so much!" she squealed.

**S**akura became more confident about herself. Her parents notice her cheerful attitude recently, as well as her bestfriend Ino. Thanks to her, she somehow overcomes her insecurities.

"I wish I'm like you Ino."Sakura said to her bestfriend when Ino dropped by at their house.

"What do you mean?" she's reading one of Sakura's favorite storybook, Snow White.

Sakura was silent for a moment she took her teddy bear and cuddled it. "I mean, on how confident you are. On how you stand for yourself even if you're just a kid."

Ino looked at her in the eyes. "You will be sooner. Just believe in yourself." she remarked and continue reading.

_Believe in myself... _

**I hope that went well. Please review and still, comments and suggestions are very much appreciated. Thank you! :)**


End file.
